


Knowing the Game

by mattzerella_sticks



Series: Blue Steel Magic [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Body Horror (slight), Coda, Confessions, Demonic Possession, Evil Plans, Identity Reveal, Late Night at the Office, Light Angst, M/M, Memory Alteration, Non-Consensual Touching, Ominous Foreshadowing, Post-Episode: s04e09 Lucha de Apuestas, Scared Nate Heywood, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattzerella_sticks/pseuds/mattzerella_sticks
Summary: Nate gets an unexpected visitor late at night, when everyone has left. What's he to make of the strange man with the knowing gleam in his eye, who apparently knows more about his father's secrets than even Hank? And what will he do when he starts revealing more than just what his working relationship is? Will he even have the chance to do something?





	Knowing the Game

**Author's Note:**

> So I know it's been awhile, blame the long hiatus! But I am back babey!!
> 
> Last week's episode was so good - and I love Nate and Zari best bro team-ups (like Nate's mothers comments were perfection) but let's not have them get together and let's let them be as gay as everyone else on the Waverider.

            Nate scrubs a hand down his face, the computer screen’s glow hurting his eyes from staring at it so long. It’s been a rough couple of days, with him barely leaving before midnight most nights. If it wasn’t investigating his father’s secret dealings keeping him busy, Ava’s break-up frustration was being piled onto him and the rest of the Time Bureau as they pick up the slack left by the Legends. And the Legends’ fugitive status weighed unnecessarily on his back, too.

            Not only were his friends hiding away somewhere in the time stream, being hunted down by the government – again – he couldn’t contact them without Ava finding out. His only contact for now is Zari, encrypting her e-mails so no one could trace them. He doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry with each message titled ‘Wide Birthing Hips’. Subject heading aside, they keep their conversations to Hank’s work, no matter how much Nate wants to ask for more. To hear their adventures, laugh at what references Ray made that day, and especially know that John his safe.

            His exhaustion wouldn’t be half as bad if his cockney cock-eyed magician could pop up and ease his troubles. They’ve been spending so much time together as of late; he can’t remember how to function without him. Nate would swear that John’s magic extended past spells, as the lightest of brushes of their lips would drain any worry away.

            Imagining their kissing leads to other things and Nate shifts in his seat at the sudden stiffening of his dick. He bites his lip, hand fluttering towards his crotch. It hovers as he debates whether or not he should touch. The office had been empty for quite some time, and no one was left but him. His fingers had only pressed against the zipper when a knock comes from his open door.

            Seizing, Nate straightens in his seat and turns to his surprise guest. His gaze sets upon the familiar figure, his jaw clamping into a forced smile.

            Roger Kant leans against the doorway, smirking down at him. “Am I interrupting something, Mr. Heywood?”

            Blushing, Nate breaks from his gaze. “Catching up on some work is all, Mr. Kant –“

            “Please,” he chuckles, stepping into the room, “Call me Roger. I much prefer that than ol’ Mr. Kant…” Roger takes the seat without question, swinging his leg over the other. Nate’s face falls slightly at Roger’s decision to stay, but he doesn’t let his displeasure show for long.

            “Well then… you don’t have to address me as Mr. Heywood,” Nate says, “Makes me feel like my dad.”

            Roger chuckles. “Don’t like being compared to your father?”

            “I wouldn’t say that…”

            “He’s a good man, I mean to be honored so beautifully at that dinner the other night…”

            Nate raises a brow. “You were there?”

            “Of course,” Roger says, “Your father and I are working very closely on a project together… I’ve grown fond of him in our short time together. Him and… his _family_.” His lecherous smirk isn’t lost on Nate, and he shudders at how invasive Roger’s stare is. Like he’s being flayed piece by piece to expose his soul.

            Shaking his head, Nate focuses on the first part of his sentence. “You two work together? I don’t remember my dad saying anything about what it is…”

            “I would hope so,” Roger says, “classified and other long words the government uses… but I’m sure you already have a good idea about what it is we’re doing, don’t you?”

            Stammering, Nate says, “What – I don’t –“

            “Please don’t lie to me Nate,” Roger says, “I saw you and your friend sneaking off with Hank’s phone. You two were very sneaky… I thought it was hilarious.”

            “You did?” Nate asks, “Is that… why you’re visiting?”

            “No, not really,” Roger sighs, leaning back in his seat, “Your father told me about how you were sniffing around, said he threw you off the scent though. I didn’t buy that. People like you never give up when they’ve got a whiff.”

            Nate frowns, “And what kind of people are you talking about?”

            “ _Heroes_ , Nate,” Roger tells him, “That’s what you and your friends aboard the Waverider call yourselves, right?”

            He sighs, standing from his desk. “Listen, Mr. Kant, I don’t take kindly to being insulted in my office. If you came here to _threaten_ me –“

            “On the contrary Nate,” Roger interrupts, “I came here to tell you what we’re doing.”

            Trailing off into silence, Nate blinks wide-eyes at Roger. “You… what?”

            “I figure you deserve to know,” Roger continues, fingers steeped under his chin, “Your father thinks he’s protecting you, but nothing’s ever been gained from _ignorance_. Now, are you going to sit back down or will you continue stomping around like your britches are bigger than they are?”

            Nate tears himself away, glancing down at his computer. One of Zari’s emails was open, detailing a few files she found that were triple-encrypted. It would be a long time before they’d access whatever information hid inside. A part of his conscious screamed at him in a funny accent not to trust the man before him, though. Saying that it’d be like getting into bed with the devil, convincing with its scotch-roughened syllables. But then he glances back at Roger, the picture of plaintive charity painted across his face in wide strokes.

            He sits, sighing. “What are you and my dad doing?”

            “Hank and I are working on a project by the name of HADES – do you know what that means?”

            “Hades was the god of the underworld right?” Nate says, “And whatever you’re doing involves the creatures the Bureau’s been locking up here.”

            “Smart,” Roger grins, “But it’s more than that. HADES is an acronym, meaning Helping American Deployment Eradicate and Save. It’s a joint program within the military to train these creatures to support our troops wherever they may be. Whether in covert operations or rescue missions, we plan to use the refugees in the only American way there is – to our own benefit! Nuclear power is an 80’s thing. Do you think North Korea can scare us when we have a more untapped power under our control: magic?”

            “You’re using these creatures,” Nate says, “Kidnapping them, and –“

            “They’re government property whether in your hands or ours,” Roger tells him, “And yes our methods at transport are a bit… _barbaric_ , but only because there’s a language barrier. We’re working on developing a universal translator to help explain what we intend to do.”

            Nate rubs at his jaw, thinking. “When you put it that way… it does,” he frowns, “it does sound _good_.”

            “Doesn’t it? Your father bought it when I explained it that way to him.”

            Startled, Nate’s head whips up to meet Roger’s shifting features. The kind innocence was shredded to reveal a shadowy expression. “Bought it, what’re you –“

            “Talking about? Just our plans for Project HADES of course – you wanted the truth, didn’t you?” Roger chuckles, uncrossing his legs so as to switch their position. “Figured it’d be best to start out with what your daddy knows, then pull the rug out from under. Like a preview of what’s to come when I drag ol’ Hank’s wool away from his eyes.” At Nate’s glare, Roger rolls his eyes, “Oh come on, you think there wouldn’t be any more lies? Your daddy’s a high-ranking tool but there’re more powerful pieces at play here. He just likes to think he’s the king when really he’s another pawn.”

            Nate snarls, “Then what does that make me, huh? An extra piece?”

            “Well,” Roger leans in, “If you would care to, the king is nothing without his queen…?”

            He shifts into steel. “I don’t think so.” Roger, looking bored, snaps his finger. Nate’s shell softens and melts back into his skin. Before he could gasp in shock, Nate realizes his body cannot move. Struggling in his chair, Nate knows he’s at mercy to the man before him. The man who has many more secrets than what he’s working on.

            “I like ‘em feisty,” Roger says, standing. He saunters around the desk over towards Nate, kneeling down to nuzzle at his side. “Makes it all the more satisfying when you stake your claim… Although,” he toys with Nate’s tie – _John’s_ tie – and smirks, “I understand your hesitation. Your loyalties lie elsewhere, in the bed of an old friend…” Roger presses a kiss to the nape of Nate’s neck. “John did know how to pick amazing bedfellows…”

            Seething, Nate angrily darts his eyes towards Roger. “What do you know about John?”

            “Many things,” Roger whispers into his ear, “The body I wear now has so many memories and _marks_ of his and John’s time together.”

            “What the… body _you_ wear?” Nate’s heart creeps into his stomach to hide, gut churning it around like a mixer. “What _are_ you? What did you _do_?”

            Roger stands, sitting on the desk and peering down at him. “What I did was collect on a deal. Desmond here promised me his soul if I wouldn’t harm John Constantine’s body and… when I get locked away in a hell prison, so did he. The silly things you do for _love_.”

            “What?”

            “Oh, did John never tell you?” Roger’s smirk grows so wide it nearly snaps his face in two. “You’d think a man would learn after watching someone he cares for get taken from him… But if it happens again well, shame on him that’s how the saying goes.”

            “Who the hell do you think you are?”

            Roger dips his head in close, face melting away into a bunch of tiny little holes that ooze and hiss. A few bugs crawl out and slither over to disappear inside another opening. Nate couldn’t flinch nor close his eyes, forced to stare into the abyss of horror. “ _Neron_ ,” a high-pitched whine cackles, “ _King of Hell_.”

            In a snap, the human face returns. Nate’s mouth wavers, unsure of what to do. Roger watches him amusedly, “Well? Isn’t this the part where you tell me I’ll never get away with it? Good will prevail and all that other crap –“

            “I – I… why are you telling me this?” Nate asks, “Why show your hand this early?”

            “Like I said… _smart_.” Roger moves to his computer, scanning his conversations with Zari. “I wanted to figure out how far along you are with your investigations. It’d be a problem if you buffoons broke the case wide open… would ruin the surprise attack I have in store.”

            “Surprise attack?” Nate asks, “That’s what HADES is for? You’re training your own army?”

            “Been training them, but I never could get past the barriers of Hell – until you and your friends did the dirty work for me,” Roger says, clicking back to the e-mail Nate was on originally. “Once I have them all back under my control, all the souls of the world will be mine!”

            “And you couldn’t just stick with working for the government?” Nate asks, “Seeing how you operate you could be President in no time.”

            Roger chuckles. “You flatter me. The only reason I took this job was because I enjoy the irony that comes from people who hold all the cards realize they were playing the wrong game to begin with.”

            “And now what?” Nate asks, “Kill me? You think that won’t alert people as to what’s going on?”

            “I don’t want to hurt you,” Roger coos, dragging a cold hand down his face. Nate sneers at the touch. “I want you to _join_ me –“

            “Like hell I will!”

            “Maybe not now, but soon enough,” Roger sighs, stepping away, “Until then, I want you to forget everything you’ve seen and heard since I’ve been in the room.”

            “As if you have the power to do that –“

            Roger snaps, and Nate’s head lolls onto his chest. Effectively taken out, Roger moves over towards the door. Pausing in the doorway, he turns back and smirks at him. “You’ll be mine, Nate Heywood, just like everything else that was John’s. Until then… you might as well make the most of your time together. Make it even _worse_ for when I steal you away.” Snapping his fingers, Roger disappears.

            Nate comes to moments later, head ringing. He blinks back into consciousness, searching the room. “Huh,” he yawns, “Must’ve fell asleep at the office.” Stretching, he starts packing up for the night. Locking up, he reaches into his phone and dials a familiar number. John picks up on the third ring.

            “Hey,” Nate says, “I miss you… I know, what with Ava and… it’s been forever since we spent the night. Do you think you could sneak away for a little… really? Okay, I’m heading home now, I’ll meet you there in tweny…”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like? Let me know! Drop a kudos/comment below!


End file.
